russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs shown on the IBC News Network
IBC News Network is a UHF news channel in the Philippines which using in Filipino language only and started commercial operation on July 2, 2012. IBC News Network is television station owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast 'Flagship newscasts' * Eala ng Bayan (2012) (simulcast over DZTV) * Eala ng Balita (2012) * Express Balita (2012) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) ** Express Balita Weekend (2012) (simulcast over IBC) * Fast Morning (2013) * INN News Blast (2012) ** INN Breaking News (2012) ** INN Live (2012) * Lunchtime News (2012) * News Team 13 (2012) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) * PAGASA TV (2012) 'Current affairs' *''Gabay ng Bayan'' (2017) 'Public Service' * Lingkod Bayan (2014) * Makabayang Duktor (2014) * Team Rescue 911 (2014) 'Educational' * Cooltura (re-run; 2016) 'Infotainment' * Asenso Pinoy (2015) * Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (2017) 'Television programs from IBC' * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017-present) * Forum ni Randy (2013-present) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013-present) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2017-present) * Bitag: The New Generation (2011-present) * What's Up Doc? (2016-present) 'IBC Sports' 'Basketball' * NBA on INN (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC with Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * NBA Action (2012-present) * NBA Playoffs Playback (2012-present) * Jr. NBA (2012-present) * NBA Summer League (2012-present) * NBA Draft (2012-present) * WNCAA (2017-present) **''WNCAA Highlights'' (2017-present) * Philippine Secondary Schools Basketball Championship (2017) * UCBL (2016-present, produced by ATC Sports) 'Cockfights' * Chicken Talk (September 14, 2016) * STV: Ang Sabong TV ng Bayan (2013) 'Infomercials' *''EZ Shop'' (2012) (also broadcast on AksyonTV, GMA News TV and Net 25) *''TV Shop Philippines'' (2015) 'Religious' * Family TV Mass (2012-2014, 2015) (simulcast over IBC) * Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM (2017) (simulcast over IBC) also on IBC 'Regional shows' * Express Balita Cordillera (INN Baguio) (2012) * Express Balita Bisaya (INN Cebu) (2012) * Express Balita Davaoeno (INN Davao) (2012) * Express Balita Ilonggo (INN Iloilo) (2012) Previously aired shows 'News' * Balitang 90 (2012-2014) * CNBC Konek (2012) * Magandang Umaga Ba? (2012-2013) (simulcast over IBC) * Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014) (simulcast over IBC) * RadyoBisyon (2014-2017) (simulcast over PTV, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) 'Philippine election series' * Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with PTV and RPN) 'Current Affairs' * Business and Beyond (2016, September 1-November 24, 2017, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation and Goldcraft Promo Corporation) * Citong Cito (2012-2014) * Good Take (2012-2017) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2015-2016) * Linawin Natin (2013-2014) * On Line (2012-2016) * Report Kay Boss (2013-2016) Sports news * Sports Center (2014-2016) 'Public Service' * Gabay at Aksyon (2017) * Global Mission (2014-2016) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (2012-2013) * Mahal (2013-2016) * Snooky (2012-2014) * SSS: Kabalikat Natin (2012-September 8, 2016) 'Talk' * Gov@Work (2013-2014) 'Travel shows' * Biyaheng Langit (2012-2013) Educational * Cooltura (2012-2015) * A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan (2013-2015) * Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (2013-2015) 'Religious' * Healing Grace Mass (2014) (simulcast over IBC) * Kerygma TV (2012-2016) (simulcast over IBC) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2012-2013) * Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM (2017) (simulcast over IBC) 'Infotainment' * Animalia (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Boost (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Cultural Flavours (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Gadgets and Gizmos (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * The Big Planet (2014 under ATC @ IBC) 'Entertainment' * Beyond Stardom (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Cinema Noveau (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Fame (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Fashion Memoir (2014 under ATC @ IBC) Lifestyle * Global Pinoy TV (July 12-October 4, 2014 under ATC @ IBC) 'Sports' 'Basketball' * NAASCU Season 15 (2015, in partnership with ATC Sports) * PBA on INN (2012-2015) (simulcast over IBC and delayed with Pinoy Extreme) 'Boxing' * The Main Event (2012-2016) 'Mixed Martial Arts' * ONE FC (2013-2016, produced by ATC Sports) 'Motoring' * Stoplight TV (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) * Amazing World of Automobiles (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) * A-Z of Motorsport (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) 'Cockfights' * Bakbakan Na (2013-September 30, 2017) * Thunderbird Sabong Nation (2013-August 26, 2017) Football * RioMania: Football Fanatics (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) * ABP Touchdown: Philippine Tackle Football League (2015-2016, in partnership with ATC Sports) 'Sports Coverage' * Southeast Asian Games (2013-present) * PBA D-League (2014-2015, in partnership with ATC Sports) * Olympic Games (2012-present) * 12th Euromed Storm International Bowling Masters Challenge (October 8, 2015) * 34th PCA Open Cebuana Lhuillier ITF Men's Futures Event (September 17-October 18, 2015, in partnership with ATC Sports) See also *INN New Schedule *IBC News Network to revealed new public affairs programs this July *The news channel INN start on news, public service and sports *IBC News Network's 2nd Anniversary Offering *IBC *IBC News Network *List of Philippine television shows *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *IBC Official website *IBC News Official website References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation IBC News Network